1 Angel of Death
by Sanguine Tear
Summary: AU - This story takes place after season 2. Lori is dead, Carl is 14 and in this timeline Judith is 5. The group has left the farm and ended up at Woodbury for a while, eventually leaving there as well. While traveling down the road they come across someone very important from Daryl's past, but can she be trusted? As with all of my stories they must be read in numerical order.


Angel of Death

The road seemed never ending as they trudged along. It was summer in Georgia and the heat and humidity was high. Everyone was tired and hungry and what made them even more nervous and scared was that Judith was extremely sick and getting worse. Once again Daryl stopped and looked at the road behind them. The others stopped and waited.

"Still don't see anything?" Rick asked.

"Nah, it's just a feeling. Still, it won't go away."

Rick nodded. The had already separated twice and doubled back but had never found even a trace of being followed. However, after so long on the road they've learned to listen to their gut and Daryl's gut was telling him that they were being followed. Rick knew that Daryl wasn't given to flights of fancy so if he was feeling that they were being followed then Rick was pretty sure that he was right. Looking down at Judith Rick worried about her once again. They had to find some medicine soon or she wasn't going to live much longer.

"Rick." Maggie shouted.

Turning around he saw her setting Judith down. She had been carrying her for a while now. He noticed that she was unconscious, and her breathing was labored. Kneeling beside her Rick worried that it was now all over for her. She was only five years old, certainly her time wasn't up yet. As they huddled around her, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Let me help."

Drawing their weapons, they turned around to see a woman in a black hooded cloak holding a staff with what seemed to be a bayonet attached to the end of it.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Someone with medicine."

"Take off the hood." Daryl ordered; his crossbow pointed at her.

"I can't. It's against the laws of my group to show our faces unless given special permission from our leader or we intend to kill the one who sees us. I don't plan on killing you and I have not been given permission, therefor I cannot lower my hood. I am sorry."

Maggie looked at her and spoke.

"You said that you could help?"

"Yes, as long as she is just sick and not bit or scratched. I have medicine for natural illnesses."

"You some kind of doctor?" Daryl asked.

"Let's just say that my family was into pharmaceuticals."

Kneeling beside Judith she reached into her pocket for a capsule. Opening it she took out a small bottle of water and mixed it together. Grabbing her hand Rick stopped her.

"Why should we trust you?"

"It's simple. If I leave, she dies. If you don't let me give her medicine, then she dies. If you kill me, she dies. If you take a chance on letting me heal her, she lives. Which of those choices is better for you?"

They all looked at each other as Hershel spoke.

"What is that medicine that you were going to give her?"

"I only carry basic penicillin with me. If she is sick, then it should work."

Hershel nodded.

"Let her try. There is no need for her to walk into the enemy group and kill a child who is already dead without medicine. If she wanted to hurt or kill someone, she would have attacked someone healthy, not Judith."

Rick nodded and let go of her arm. Giving Judith a drink she eventually swallowed the whole bottle. Standing up the hooded figure continued.

"My group isn't far from here. Your girl needs more medicine and plenty of rest. If you want to follow me, you can come along. I must tell you that we do have strange rules that must be followed. If you can follow our laws then we have food, shelter and medicine."

Looking at the hooded figure then back at Judith, Rick nodded.

"Please, follow me." She said.

Hershel picked up Judith so that the others could fight if needed. Maggie was a better fighter than he was, so he wanted to make sure that her hands were free. Beth couldn't carry Judith anymore although she was in fact the weakest of the group. Soon they headed off the road and into the woods. After a ways they heard twigs snapping. Not long after they saw a group of seven walkers heading towards them. The hooded figure stood still, facing the walkers, and sighed.

"Damn it, this area was supposed to have been secured yesterday. I hate doing paperwork."

Moving to meet them her bayonet tipped staff took one down almost immediately. Feeling a rush of air beside her she noticed an arrow embedded in the head of another one as Michonne's sword destroyed another. As one charged a knife thrown by Daryl pierced its brain as it fell beside her. They could hear her giggle softly as she took down some more. Soon they were all destroyed as she spoke.

"You guys have potential."

Continuing on for about two more miles they eventually came to a large open field. What used to be a hay field from what Hershel could tell and off in the distance was what was left of an old house. It's burned out frame standing against the setting sun. In the middle of the field was a giant wooden fort like the ones seen in old western movies. The trees had been cut and sharpened into points so that nothing could get over them. Around the fort was a high fence with razor wire wrapping around the top and a concrete base holding it up. Outside the wire was a third defense layer of pointed stakes. Daryl looked at it for a while. He had seen a design like this before, but he couldn't remember where. The wooden gate slowly opened as they all walked in watching as the gate closed and locked behind them. The gatekeeper lowered a large log into place barring the gate and effectively sealing them inside. They looked around as people watched the newcomers. They continued following the hooded figure towards a large raised platform. On the platform was a small canopy tent sheltering an ornately carved wooden throne with gold colored velvet seat cushions.

"Who are we waiting for?" Rick asked.

"God." She answered.

"God?" Daryl scoffed.

"Yeah, you're here to meet God, he'll decide your fate."

Just then the doors to the best structure in the area opened. A man dressed in a nice tan suit and pale-yellow shirt with a brown tie came out. Daryl smirked trying not to laugh as the rest of the group studied the man. He was frail and thin, maybe one hundred twenty pounds, even if that. He only stood about five foot three inches and had a pre-mature receding hairline. He looked like the type that if you slapped him, he would just set down and cry. They couldn't believe that this was the guy in charge. If that was the case then he wasn't the danger, it was whoever the person in the hooded cloak was. He climbed the steps to the platform and sat on the throne which only served to make him look even more ridiculous. The hooded figure then walked up the steps to the platform and stood quietly beside him. He studied the group standing before him, his watery brown eyes looking down at them in judgement. Turning to the hooded figure he spoke.

"Why did you bring them here?"

"The little girl is sick and needs medicine or she won't survive."

"I see. Do you know how many of our laws you broke by bringing them here?"

"Three." She answered.

"Three? Let's see. Did you follow them for three days and three nights?"

"No."

"That's one. Do you believe that they will easily assimilate and conform to our ways and laws?"

"No."

"That's obvious, so that's two. Did you bring your observations before the council for them to decide on offering these strangers shelter?'

"No."

"You are right. That's three. We have three major rules on bringing people inside and you willingly broke all three. That's totally unacceptable. If you weren't my best Angel of Death I would have you demoted and punished. Give me a good reason for breaking the rules other than a sick child that you could have easily stolen away to heal."

Pointing at Daryl she spoke.

"I know him."

"So?" He asked looking at Daryl.

Daryl focused on the hooded figure. He couldn't see any features underneath the hood and although her voice sounded pretty, she hadn't said anything about the past. He didn't know who she was, and he certainly didn't know any Angel of Death. The hooded figure spoke once again.

"You said that you needed another hunter. He's an expert hunter and tracker. He's useful. The rest, I don't know. Even the young boy looks like he could be dangerous. I know that Daryl is."

"Dangerous? I could use more guards as well, if they will conform. You say that that one is a good hunter?"

"Yes."

"Very well, they can stay but they are your responsibility. If they screw-up and break our laws, it's on you. Understand?"

"Yes, God."

"Good." Turning to the group he spoke. "I will let my Angel tell you the rules. You will obey and abide by them. Punishment for breaking the rules is sever up to and including death. We have a strict no tolerance policy. I'll explain the main ones so that I know you are aware of them. The main law is respect. All of my Angels of Death wear black hooded robes. If you see them walking do not bock their path, you will step aside for them. If you see a woman dressed in blue, she is married. You may speak to her, but you will not seduce or touch them. A woman in red is here for the male's enjoyment. Feel free to use them whenever you want to. Are any of you married?"

They were trying to decide whether or not to answer as Daryl looked at the hooded figure. She was making a sign with her fingers. He blinked in surprise. Now he knew who it was. There was only one-person in the world who knew their secret signs. Looking up at the one called God, he answered.

"No, we're not all married."

It was then that Glen, ever honest, stepped forward.

"None of them are, but we are."

God looked down at Glen as he held Maggie's hand. Turning to the Angel he spoke.

"I'll take him at his word. Get her a blue dress. Take them to the new tents set up on the east side and let them settle in. Also, since you know him then you may reveal your face to them when in the tent."

He then made a waving dismissive motion as his angel descended the steps and walked over to them.

"Follow me." She said.

They followed her to a nearby tent where a heavyset man inside looked at them. Pointing to Maggie the hooded figure spoke.

"Her, blue dress."

The man nodded and looked at her, sizing her up. Turning around he grabbed a light blue dress and handed it to her.

"Changing area is over there." He said pointing to a screen in the corner. "You have to give me your clothes. You're married, so you must wear a blue dress at all times."

Stepping back out from the screen she was about to say something when Daryl noticed the so-called Angel of Death making another small movement with her fingers. She kept her arms down at her sides and only moved her fingers. Subtle gestures no one would notice. Nodding, Daryl spoke.

"Don't argue, just change."

She turned to him but the look in his eyes and his set features told her to keep quiet. They looked at the dress and everyone pretty much silently agreed that it was the ugliest dress that they had ever seen. It hung loosely around her not accenting anything. It simply draped off her. They turned and left following their mysterious benefactor to the east side of the fort. There was a large tent set up as they walked in to see two rows of cots each row lined up on each side of the tent with blanket rolls at the foot of them. Turning to the others the mysterious hooded figure lowered her hood. They saw a woman probably about Daryl's age, standing about 5'6" with short reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. Daryl smiled.

"I knew it. The moment you started moving your fingers I knew that it was you. Hello, Lu. It's been a long time."

She smiled at him and nodded. Moving forward she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back just as strong. Breaking apart he let out a short laugh and spoke.

"On the road you said that your family was in pharmaceuticals."

"Well, yeah. Kinda."

"That usually means pharmacist. Pharmaceuticals my ass."

"She's not a doctor?" Rick asked.

Daryl looked over at him and answered.

"Oh, she knows her drugs alright. Her old man was the biggest drug dealer and meth manufacturer in town. If you wanted it, he had it. Everything, meth, ex, coke, pot he could supply it all. Believe me, he had one hell of a storehouse."

"You knew him?" Rick asked the police officer in him appearing once again.

"Yeah, he was our neighbor. Lu and I used to play together growing up."

"How'd you know what to say when that guy asked if we were married? And why do I feel like I should be thankful?" Glenn asked.

"Lu and I had a silent secret code. Certain ways that we moved our fingers tells the other what to say and when to keep quiet. Her old man was every bit as mean as mine, maybe even worse. We worked out a code to warn the other one."

Walking over to Rick with Daryl beside her she spoke.

"Listen to me. This place is dangerous. Stay calm and follow every one of the rules. Let us heal the child. Once she's well I'll help you leave here but only on one condition."

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"You take me with you."

Daryl immediately nodded.

"Yeah, we'll take you with us. Do you know where the weak points are in the fort?"

"Of course, I designed this fort."

"Figures, I thought that it looked familiar. We built one kind of like it in the woods behind our houses."

"Yeah. Glad that you remember." She smiled. Turning serious she continued. "Listen to me, you and your group keep quiet and stay to yourselves. Don't make any plans to get out, I'll help you when the time comes. Whatever you do, don't make fun of God, he's got spies everywhere and he's dangerous."

"I don't get it. That guy's a weakling. Why do you take orders from him, you can easily beat him?"

"It wasn't that way, originally. He was a puppet ruler for the Angels of Death. My group. We wanted someone to relay our orders and make it sound like it came from him. Over time, one by one the original Angels all died. I'm the only original one left and that makes him nervous. As we promoted more Angels, they followed him, and he solidified his control. People think that he is the leader now. All I can do is wait for the chance to run. I don't want to be on my own, so I never ran. I've just stayed here and bided my time. Now that Daryl is here, I'm ready to run."

"Alright, we'll go when Judith is ready to move. Tell us the rules here." Rick asked.

"Mainly keep quiet and don't talk back. Be a mouse, weak and afraid. If another person is placed in here with you do not talk about this place or your abilities in front of them. He will place a spy for the council in here with you. It will always be someone that you wouldn't suspect. A frightened woman, a weak child. Whoever it is, they are not your friends, they report to God and the council."

"Sneaky, he covered his bases in case of insurrection." Rick said.

"It wasn't his idea." She admitted. "I designed this fort and its security, as well as the placement of informants."

The group looked at each other. This girl was smart and from what they could tell, dangerous. However, Daryl trusted her so that said a lot right there. Michonne looked at her and spoke in a whispered tone so that no one outside could hear.

"When we get out of here, Daryl needs to give you a solid spanking."

She smirked and placed her hand on her hip.

"If he thinks he's man enough now, he's welcome to try."

They looked over at a blushing Daryl and a calm Lu. Beth and Carl just stood there confused as to what exactly was going on. Carol looked at her and spoke, trying to be polite.

"Lu. Is that short for something?"

Both Lu and Daryl let out a small nervous chuckle as she answered.

"I'll tell you my name, just don't call me by my name, please."

"Is it that bad?" She asked.

"It's short for Lucifer, so you tell me if it's bad." She shrugged.

"Lucifer? Your dad named his daughter Lucifer?" Carol asked in shock.

"Yeah, my old man liked to consider himself as someone against God, he even called himself a Satanist. So, when my mother got pregnant, he decided to name his first child, whether it was a boy or girl, after the brightest angel in heaven and the one who stood against God himself. Lucifer."

The others nodded and decided to keep quiet. They could understand why she didn't want to be called by her real name. Putting her hood back up she left the tent. Rick turned to Daryl and spoke.

"Can we trust her?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, but I can."

Rick nodded. Daryl could trust her, and she wouldn't betray him. Since Daryl was with them then she would help them as well, if only by default. An hour later a young boy appeared at their tent.

"It's lunchtime. I've been sent to get you."

They followed him to a small tent with one long table set up.

"Not everyone is going to fit in here." Maggie said looking around.

The kid looked up at her and answered.

"Each tent eats separately and at a rotating time. That way everyone gets a chance at the good stuff and the slop. Due to noise we don't have bells or anything, so I'm sent from tent to tent to tell everyone when it's time."

They nodded and sat down each one getting a bowl of soup. The soup was good and full of meat and vegetables.

"Where did they get beef around here?" Beth asked.

"It ain't, it's deer." Daryl said between mouthfuls.

Finishing their bowls, they headed back to their tent. On the way they saw two hooded figures approaching them on the same path. Turning to the others Rick spoke.

"Step aside and lower your eyes."

They made a path for the hooded figures to pass between them. Each member of the group silently sizing up the Angels. Walking into their tent they found Lu there waiting for them.

"Judith?" Rick asked in a worried tone.

They had taken her away to the medical tent after God had agreed to let them stay. Lu answered with a smile.

"Her fever broke. Seems like it was the early stages of bronchitis. Her breathing is better and she's sleeping soundly. I can take two of you to see her. If one of you is the parent, I would like for it to be that person plus whoever they choose."

"I'm her father." Rick said. "And I want Daryl to go with me."

"Daryl?" Lu questioned.

"You said, my choice." He answered.

"It is, but one of the women maybe, a mother figure, maybe even the old man."

"No, Daryl." He firmly stated.

She nodded.

"Alright, bring Bullwinkle along."

"Bullwinkle?" Rick laughed.

"Hey, you call me that again and I'm going to call you by your name Miss Lucifer Sunshine Carter." Daryl smartly answered.

"Sunshine?" Rick smiled.

He looked at the two of them and wasn't certain if they were going to fight it out or head over to one of the cots for a round of horizontal Mambo.

"Oh, yeah. You two definitely grew up together." He said with a chuckle.

They left the tent and headed to the other end of the fort where they had the medical tent set up. Walking in they looked around at the fully stocked shelves. They were as well stocked as any full pharmacy before the world went to shit. Noticing her move slightly Daryl looked down and saw her making movements with her fingers. Walking over to where Judith was sleeping, he stood beside Rick as she opened her eyes and smiled at them.

"Good morning, Daddy." Her sleepy voice sounded.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He smiled.

Daryl smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"Hey, Little Ass-kicker. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, Uncle Daryl. Sleepy."

"Hey, you rest then."

She nodded and drifted back off to sleep once again. Lu had stayed close by but remained silent as they just sat there beside Judith watching her sleep soundly. About twenty minutes later Lu spoke.

"I need to get you back to your tent now."

As they headed back, they heard a woman's scream. Looking over to the side they saw a small woman in a blue dress being beaten by a large burly man. Everyone just kept walking around them not seeing a thing. As he tore her top and began dragging her away Lu noticed Rick and Daryl start to move. Stepping in front of them, stopping them, she spoke.

"Don't get involved. She's wearing blue and according to God her husband's word is law."

"So, you're just going to let that happen?" Daryl shouted. "With your own childhood, you're going to turn away?"

"Believe me, this law wasn't mine. Under our original rule everyone was equal and had their fair share and rights. Now, because of the power shift, if you wear blue you do whatever and whenever your husband wants. No arguments and no questions."

They returned to the tent where Rick decided to change the subject due to seeing a Daryl rampage arising.

"Why Bullwinkle?"

Lu laughed as Daryl almost growled.

"Don't say it." He warned her.

She answered anyway.

"One day his old man came back from an all-night drug and alcohol bender with some waitress he was fond of. You remember those roadside scarf-and-barfs? The ones that had bright pink tops and spandex leggings. Anyway, she had left her moose hat in his truck. Some nightmarishly cheap red hat with foam moose antlers. He gave it to Daryl as a birthday present. Wouldn't let him take it off, either. Said that it would mean that he was unappreciative of a gift. So, here comes Daryl over to my house wearing this hat, from then on, he was Bullwinkle. Since it was his birthday, I took him and his silly hat down the road for a birthday burger and fries."

"You know, I really hate to admit it, but that was one of my favorite birthdays." Daryl said smiling at her.

She nodded and smiled back. It was then that Daryl continued with the very question that Rick had been hoping to avoid until he calmed down.

"What the deal with marriage here? You motioned when we first arrived to not admit to marriage for anyone. Then Glen spoke up."

"Yeah, I really would like to know as well. I mean, like I said for some reason I feel like I should be thankful for something."

"Believe me, you should. Here, if you want to be considered a person you do not want to wear blue, or even worse, red."

"Talk to us, Lu." Daryl said his eyes focused on her.

She knew that look. He wanted answers. She also knew that his intense I'm about to fight look also made her body temperature rise. Even as children she could get lost in that stare. Changing that train of thought she nodded and answered.

"Alright, that's fair enough. I haven't told you everything about this place mainly because I wanted to leave, and I was afraid that if you knew everything then you would take off. Just leave the kid here and run."

"I'm not leaving without Judith." Rick said.

"How was I supposed to be sure of that? I don't know any of you except for Daryl and I'm only running on hopes and memories there."

"Lu, you used to trust me. Do so now, we're not leaving but we need to know what's going on around here." Daryl said.

She nodded and continued.

"Tomorrow, I'm supposed to interview each of you to find a place here in the fort. Daryl is a hunter, that's obvious. Michonne, I'll probably suggest being put into training for a position as an Angel of Death. She can handle herself; I've seen it and only women are allowed to be Angels. Maggie is in blue, so she just needs to keep Glen's clothes clean and the tent neat and clean as well. Housewife stuff. Also, keep his bed warm. A bit of warning though, Glen must always have clean clothes, the tent must always be spotless, and you can never deny him your bed or his right to you."

"I don't cower easily. What happens if I decide not to?"

"Then according to God, you are not living up to your duties as a wife and Glen has the right to have you punished for it."

"How?"

"Anyway that he wants just as long as it doesn't permanently disfigure you. He can have you beaten or tortured even allow multiple men to have their way with you just so that you will learn to fear him."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Maggie shouted advancing on her.

"It's not mine." She answered as Daryl and Glen stepped in front of Maggie.

Lu continued.

"Look he's never been exactly stable but now he's completely gone. I think that he actually believes that he is God. Fortunately for you though, he's not interested in Asian people."

"Meaning what?" Glen asked.

"As you are aware, we no longer have television or DVDs, Blu-Rays or even VHS. He used to watch a lot of porn back in the day. In fact, those were probably the only channels he watched. He didn't even know about the Apocalypse until he had to leave his house for food, and they were eating people in the streets. Now, when people get married here, they go into his house and he watches them have sex with each other. He says it's because he doesn't want anyone lying to him, so he needs to make certain that the marriage is consummated. That includes any new people of a young age that enters the fort. If Hershel had a wife his age, then our leader wouldn't care. If Maggie had said that she was married to Rick, Daryl or T-Dog then whoever it was would have been taken before him. Since it was Glen, he took you for your word. He has absolutely no interest in Asian people, male or female."

"That's sick." Daryl said.

"I agree and believe me like I said it wasn't my idea. However, don't argue or badmouth him. Remember, he has spies all around here."

"Keep talking." Rick ordered.

"If you are a woman and you want to get married than you tell him, and he will choose your husband. Unless a man comes to him requesting you."

"Can you refuse?" Beth asked in a shaky voice.

"You can, as long as you kill him."

"What?" Carol answered.

"You can challenge. In the arena it's a fist to fist combat style. Two enter, one leaves. You can either kill him or if it's for marriage then if you can't kill him then you can submit to him in front of everyone there."

"That's disgusting." Hershel said.

"I am not arguing with you on that. I've already killed two in the ring. No one touches me unless I say so and no one will ever control me unless I give them my will. This place is all about force and fear. That's why I want to leave. It's not right, it's not what I created. There is enough fear outside these walls, we don't need it in here as well. Judith will be well enough to travel soon then we need to move. I'm telling you; several men already have their eyes on Beth. I can protect her for a month or so, call it settling in and reducing stress, but that's all."

"She's only a child." Hershel argued.

"When a woman reaches fifteen, she's eligible for marriage. She's over fifteen, so she's eligible and I'm pretty sure she can't kill with hand to hand combat in the ring. I'll be back tomorrow, get some sleep and relax tonight."

"Lu," Daryl spoke. "You said that you've killed two already. What if I asked to marry you?"

She laughed and answered.

"I wouldn't kill you, but Angels can't be married. I would be demoted to a blue dress."

"So, what would that mean, something like devil with the blue dress on?" He joked.

"Close enough." She nodded.

Crossing over to him she pulled him close to her and whispered into his ear. His facial features were serious as he listened. Nodding his head, she stepped back and raised her hood once again. She was about to leave when she stopped and spoke.

"Listen to me, this is important. He does not tolerate sex before marriage. The women who are not married cannot be having sex. Not even pleasuring yourself. Also, I haven't seen one in a long time but if any of you have a vibrator then you need to lose it, immediately. If you are caught having sex, with or without a partner, then you will be assigned the position of the ones in the red dress. If you are married and are caught with someone other than your husband, you will be immediately executed. Men, if you get the itch, whether you are married or not, all women in red are yours for the taking. Stop them in the middle of the fort for a blow job if you want to. They have no choice but to obey you right then and there. So, don't be surprised if you see something like that. Also, women and men cannot be with the same sex. If you are caught you will be declared morally deviant and executed. It will be a slow, torturous and painful process. Just a stern warning."

"That's all wrong." Hershel argued.

Turning back to him she spoke.

"It's extreme but he'll give you the exact scripture that he took it from. That's why he calls himself God. Of course, the scripture will be out of context. He doesn't use all the verse, just what is important to him and his needs at the time."

"Why not God, we've already met a Governor." Michonne said.

Taking off her hood once again she looked at them.

"Several years ago, we had Woodbury in our sights to assimilate with, but God and the Governor couldn't get along. In fact, at the time, God was just called Richard. When we left, we took some of them with us and the Angels set up this place under my direction. That's when he started calling himself God. He felt that he needed a title grander than the Governor's or even Senator. He also thought that king was pretentious."

"King is pretentious?" Rick said unable to believe it. "He's calling himself God."

She shrugged.

"He decided on it. I think his mind began to slip when we left Woodbury,"

"But you still kept him in power." Hershel pointed out.

"Yeah, we did. We needed a puppet and we thought that he would do well. We were wrong."

"Do you have any idea what you've created here?" Hershel asked.

Lu nodded.

"Yeah, the next Reich. Complete with our own miniature version of Hitler. What's even more amusing is that he will even refer to himself as Supreme Ruler at times. I know history and I know what we created. That's why I want out. His versions of the Angels of Death are nothing more than a nice word for Gestapo. What's more is that now we are used in the same way. Remember everyone, stay close and stay together. Obey the rules and be weak for a while. We'll get out eventually, all of us."

Putting her hood back up she left once again. Late that night they looked over at the entrance to the tent. There stood a young girl about Carl's age, maybe a little bit older, with long black ponytails. She was quietly looking at them and nervously shifting around.

"May we help you?" Rick asked.

"Umm, I just came into the fort. Since I don't have anyone else, they told me to come here and stay with you. Is that alright?"

Rick and Daryl looked at each other. Lu had warned them that God would send somebody to watch them and report back. Smiling at her Rick spoke.

"Sure, that's no problem. Come on in. You got a name?"

"Mercedes." She whispered.

"Mercedes." Rick nodded. "Alright, we're set up simply enough. Girls on that side, boys on this one. Go ahead and pick you out a cot. We've already got our stuff out on the ones we're using to go ahead and pick any of the ones that are left."

"Thank you, sir."

Walking in she placed her stuff in the corner away from everyone and looking completely harmless. To the others it screamed a set-up. The next morning the food tent kid was back to wake them up.

"Breakfast for your group is in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Rick said as they got up and dressed.

Heading into the food tent there was a large batch of oatmeal waiting.

"You guys seem to have lots of different kinds of food here." Beth said.

The fat cook smiled lecherously at her and answered.

"Not really, you've only been here less than a day. Every morning it's oatmeal, depending on the season depends on what goes in it. Blueberries, strawberries maybe honey just something to give it some sort of taste. Afternoon meal and evening meals are usually leftovers from the previous days or new stuff depending on what's available. Afternoon is probably rice and some meat that the hunters have brought back, evening meal is the remaining meat mixed with water and vegetables like last night. It gets old, believe me but we can't exactly run down to McDonalds anymore. Man, in all honesty I would love two or three McDoubles right about now. Better yet a Whopper. I worked for two years at Burger King."

The group smiled and nodded as everyone sat down and ate. After breakfast they all headed to the tent to wait for Lu. Ten minutes later she walked in. As she saw Mercedes standing there Daryl noticed Lu's fingers start moving. She had a lot to say and he couldn't separate all of it, she was signaling too fast. Walking over to her he took her hand and spoke.

"Hey, why don't you take off that hood? I miss seeing your face."

She nodded and removed her hood as he leaned forward and whispered into her ear. She smiled and giggled, whispering into his ear as well. He leaned in closer, stroking her cheek as she whispered. Nodding he stepped back as she turned to the others. Heading over to Carl and the girl she spoke.

"You're new, what's your name?" Lu asked.

"My name is Mercedes." She happily chirruped.

Lu nodded and looked at them.

"Alright, so Carl, how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Very good, I hate to tell you this, but kids go to school here until they're sixteen. What about you, Mercedes was it?"

"Yes, ma'am and I just turned sixteen."  
"Good news for you, you're too old to go to school. I think that there is a spot open in records. Can you read?"

"Yeah, I was also on the math team at school."

Lu nodded.

"Alright, records it is."

Turning to the others she looked at each one of them.

"Michonne will come with me, I want her for an Angel. Daryl needs to report tomorrow morning, after breakfast, at the front gate. The hunters and gatherers leave every third sunrise. You'll follow Jasper. He'll show you what they do. Only the Angels and third day hunters are ever allowed outside of the fort. Does anyone here know medicine?"

Hershel nodded.

"I used to be a veterinarian and I've been teaching Carol. She shows a lot of potential."

"Good, we can always use another doctor and even a beginning nurse is better than none. You two head on over to the medical tent today. The doctor in charge is Dr. Raimi. He used to be a high-ranking surgeon and basically ran the Atlanta hospital surgery department. He'll certainly be glad for another doctor. He's been the only one for a while now. Alright, that leaves us with Beth, Glen, Rick and T-Dog. I've received a special request for Beth to work at the food tent. So, tomorrow morning the kid will come and get you. You start your day before the others do."

Beth nodded as Daryl noticed Lu moving her fingers once again. Beth was in danger but at the moment she was safe. Turning to Rick, Lu continued.

"Can you shoot?"

"Yeah, perfect aim, used to be a cop."

"A cop?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder if you ever arrested my family?" She teased.

Daryl spoke.

"Nah, I didn't recognize him when we met so he never arrested any of mine. It was always the same cops who came out to our places."

"That's true. Alright, you're on wall duty. After breakfast tomorrow report to Collins on the West gate. You won't get a weapon right away, but you'll learn the ropes."

He nodded as she looked over at Glen and T-Dog.

"What can you two do?"

"I know a little bit about cars." Glen said.

"Alright, machine shop it is. We do have a few running vehicles. We don't use them due to no more gas stations but sometimes we'll take them on long trips to find supplies. What about you?"

T-Dog just shrugged. In truth he was decent enough in hand to hand combat and a good shot, but he had no real skills.

"Alright, go with Rick tomorrow. We'll try you there."

He nodded as she turned to leave. Daryl pulled her aside as he started stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She smiled and whispered back as they stayed in each other's arms for several minutes. Breaking apart she put her hood back on and left once again, followed by Michonne.

"You like her?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." Daryl nodded.

Hershel and Carol left for the medical tent as well while the rest went to their cots and relaxed for the next day. They knew that was when the real strain on the group would begin. Rick noticed that although Lu had spread them thin all around the fort, she had placed them in strategic locations. They were going to be here for a couple of more weeks while Judith regained her strength. The next day after breakfast the rest went to their assigned places. They worked within the fort for two weeks as Judith was finally placed into their tent. One evening Rick turned to Carl and spoke.

"Why don't you and Mercedes go for a walk? Judith needs some air to get her strength back."

Carl nodded as he and Mercedes took Judith outside. Rick then turned to Michonne and Daryl.

"Alright, Judith is well now and can move. We have to go, soon. Daryl, you came back this morning from a hunt. Did you find a way out of here?"

"Nah, security is too tight. To get out we're going to need Lu. She knows these woods blindfolded. These guys have traps set up all around the area. They've shown me some of them, but not all. Besides, I'm not leaving Lu behind."

Michonne looked over at him and spoke.

"Daryl, she ain't that kid you remember. She's dangerous. I've spent the last couple of weeks in Angel of Death training. She created them and their whole purpose is to appear weak, lower your opponent's defenses and then kill them. They are simply murderers."

Daryl looked at her and spoke.

"Murderers? I know her and she is not a murderer. Tell me, in your training did they tell you to kill everyone?"

"No."

"Let me guess. You have to focus on men who abuse and rape women. Am I right?'

"Yeah, take out the ones who hurt others."

"Thought so, let me tell you about Lu. Now, no mistake, she's going to be flat out pissed at me for telling you, but you need to know, before you condemn her. Her old man used to beat her every bit as much as mine did. My mom, she was just a drunk. Hers, was a whore. Literally. While her old man made and sold drugs her mother sold herself. When Lu turned fifteen her old man started selling her too. She lived in hell for a year. Shortly after she turned sixteen CPS came and took her away. It was because she had gotten pregnant and they forced her to have an abortion. It went wrong and she got messed up bad. When she went to another doctor for medicine that's when CPS found out about what was going on. That was the last I saw or heard from her. I never thought that I would see her again. I will not abandon her now, not with that lunatic in charge."

Michonne grew quiet as did the others. Daryl had said that her old man was abusive, he had just never said how much until now. It explained why she had created the Angels of Death to be only women and why they destroyed the abusive men that they came across.

"Alright, we'll take her with us." Rick said. Turning back to Daryl he spoke. "Tomorrow morning, you need to get out of the fort and scout around. No offense, but I don't want to rely on Lu."

"Understood." He nodded. "She told me the spot in the fort where she has created a weak place with no traps beyond it. I'll leave in the morning."

"When did she tell you that?" Carol asked.

He smiled and answered.

"What? Do you guys really think that we've been whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears all this time?"

"But the giggling?"

"Yeah, trust me I wasn't saying anything about her hair while I was stroking it. No one would think that a giggling woman would be telling secrets to bring down the fort and the people."

Rick laughed at him.

"I thought that all of those little intimate nothings wasn't like you."

"No, but she gave me a lot of information from those whispers."  
The others nodded as soon Carl, Mercedes and Judith returned. They changed the subject to something safe and acted like nothing had been discussed. The next morning, they all went to breakfast as usual and then separated off to their assigned areas. Daryl headed to a point near the arena where Lu had told him a weak spot could be located. It was where they were to escape in a few days. Looking around he soon found the place and squeezing through the fence he managed to escape the area. Moving quickly, he was soon back on the road that they had been walking down a few weeks ago. He knew what was waiting in one direction, so he started walking the other. He had only gone a few yards when a hooded figure stepped out onto the roadway in front of him.

"What in the hell are you doing outside of the fort?" Lu shouted.

"Scouting." He answered.

"More like escaping. Oh, shit that really causes a problem. Let's get you back before they figure out that you're gone."

"I need to know where to go, which way to escape. I trust you, but the others don't know you and honestly, the fact that you're associated with that place has them all a little nervous."

She sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough, come this way."

He followed her as she headed down the road. About half a mile away she pointed to an old wooden barn. Ivy covered it from top to bottom and it looked abandoned and deserted. Walking up to the side she pulled back a board and went in. Entering behind her he looked around amazed at what he saw.

"You really have been planning on running for a while, haven't you?"

"Yeah, he's everything that I've tried to wipe out of this new world. I'd rather have the walkers."

He looked at the van. It was a large white van with the words Hope Episcopal Church written in red on the side.

"What about gas?" He asked her.

"Full tank and four extra containers in the back."

"Food?"

"See those large plastic totes tied to the luggage rack on top? There're six totes there, five are full of food and the sixth is filled with medicine. I wasn't expecting to run with a group as large as yours, but this is a full-size van, so we'll all fit. It'll be cramped and tight, but we'll fit."

"Sounds good, when?"

"Don't know, yet. I have to create a confusion so that we can all run without anyone catching on for a while. The reason that I put Hershel and Carol in the medical tent is to take a look at what we have and what we should take with us. It's Beth that concerns me. I've held that creep off almost as long as I can claiming that she needs to adjust and get used to things after being outside for so long. He's already approached God for her, and he's agreed. He told me this morning and he's going to let him know tomorrow."

"Then we gotta move tonight." Daryl said.

She thought about it and looked around. Nodding her head, she spoke.

"Alright, everything is ready to go. We'll get the others ready and sneak out tonight. I know the guard's routines, so we'll get out the same way that you did."

"Actually, that's a problem." He said.

"Why?"

"T-Dog ain't little. I mean he ain't pushing 300 but he ain't no toothpick neither."

Lu sighed. She knew that even suggesting leaving him behind would be an automatic pissed off Daryl so that idea was out.

"Alright, when we run, we can stop at the automotive area. That's where the hand saws and stuff like that is. It won't take much to loosen another board or two."

"Alright, let's tell the rest."

"Yeah, we need to go before they raise a red flag."

He looked at her questioningly then spoke.

"Red flag?"

"An escape. Once you're inside the fort you're in and you don't get out. A red flag means that someone has escaped, and the Angels of Death are on the hunt."

Nodding they quickly headed back to the fort. Arriving at the clearing she sighed.

"Damn it, Red flag up. Maybe some other idiot decided to run."

"You think so?" Daryl asked with a snort of nonbelief.

"No." She sighed. "Sounded good though."

They soon headed back to the fort as the doors opened to let them enter once again. They were quickly surrounded by the Angels of Death who had not yet left. As they were being escorted to God's platform, they could see that the rest of the group had been brought forward as well. Soon God appeared, as they watched him walk across the platform to finally set on his overlarge throne. Once again, his watery brown eyes surveyed the group. Seeing Lu standing in front of the platform beside Daryl he spoke.

"Lu, lower your hood. These people were your responsibility and therefore you will answer for them."

Lowering her hood, she faced him. There was some murmuring within the crowd as several had never seen her face before. There were questions over possible agreement of marriage. However, they also heard from those who knew her that they immediately told those others to not even think about it if they wanted to live. God turned his attention to Daryl and spoke.

"You tried to escape. Why?"

"Wasn't escaping. I just don't do well behind walls. Just wanted to go for a walk."

"A walk? You broke the law, for a walk?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Lu stepped forward and spoke.

"It's true. Ever since we were children, he's never liked confined areas. That's why we grew up in the woods, more room and no walls. I thought that by putting him with the third day hunters that he would be alright within the fort. He's better and can improve. He's just a little claustrophobic."

The others looked at her and Rick, Michonne, Carol and Hershel all nodded in agreement immediately picking up on the danger he was in. They were also fully aware that Lu had just completely lied to save him. God leaned back in thought for a moment then spoke.

"Alright, I will not order your execution for escape. It seems to me that what you need is some way to take your mind off your surroundings. So, I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you a wife to ease that boredom of yours."

"A what? Hell no." Daryl shouted.

He just smiled at him and continued.

"Lu knows the rules here and your group basically fits in. You need to have better training but other than that I believe that you'll be fine. You're all helpful and do as your told. It seems that you just need some feminine company. So, I'm going to give you, Lu."

"You're what?" Lu shouted.

He smiled at her and continued.

"You like him, I've heard all about how you two smile and flirt. I bet he likes you as well. An Angel of Death can't be married or engage in sex and I'm pretty sure that it's only a matter of time before he has even you on your back. Now, because you are my best Angel and you are completely aware that an escape means death, I will be lineate and spare his life as a reward for your faithful service. I did also tell you in the beginning that you would be held responsible. So, therefore, you will be demoted to a blue and married to your childhood sweetheart. See how generously romantic I can be." He laughed.

"No one touches me." She shouted.

He smiled darkly at her.

"I just ordered you to marry him. Are you going to challenge?"

She turned to Daryl, panic in her eyes. She had told them already that a challenge was to the death and she knew that she could never hurt Daryl, much less kill him. Looking up at God for a moment she then bowed her head in defeat.

"No challenge, I accept your ruling."

"That's good to hear. Now, he'll be happy and content and won't need to run anymore. When he gets the urge to spend a little extra energy, he's got himself a nice-looking woman to spend that energy on." Looking at Daryl he continued to smile as he spoke. "Now, her, I don't have to tell you that she's going to take some time training her properly. You're going to have to be tough with her, right from the start. Still, since she is your wife, it doesn't matter when or where you want to have some fun. You get the urge, she's yours for the taking. Even right in the middle of the fort if you want to. Some of the guys here even enjoy it. Just throw their dress up over their heads and bend them right over one of the rails. You're the man of the house, you're the one who makes the rules. She's yours to do with however you please. I bet that's your every teenage wet dream come true, isn't it? You two grew up together so don't tell me that you never got yourself a hard on hanging around her. Maybe even some bathroom fun in the shower or with a roll of toilet paper? Just lying there thinking about her and what you could do to her. Now, here's your chance. You're going to marry her, and she'll do anything that you desire and in any position."

He shifted around a moment then spoke.

"I never thought of Lu like that." He answered honestly.

"Well, don't worry. You're going to have plenty of time to think about it now." He grinned.

Lu leaned over to Daryl and whispered.

"Remember what I told you about the rules of marriage here."

"Aw, shit. That ain't happening."

"You better make it. Because if it doesn't then we're both dead."

He looked at her and grabbed her hand drawing designs on her palm. She could tell that he wanted her to create a diversion so that they could run. Turning his hand, she answered, no. Looking around she knew that they wouldn't all make it. In fact, most of them wouldn't. There were too many Angels and guards around to make a break for it no matter how big of a diversion that she used.

"Let's go, shall we." God said standing up.

Daryl looked ready to run and the others were tense as well. Lu crossed over to Maggie, who due to her being the only other blue dress, Lu leaned in and whispered into her ear. Maggie nodded as Lu and Daryl were taken into the building and the doors closed behind them. Following God down a long hallway they entered a nearly empty room. There was a table to the side with items on it. Daryl looked the other way not really wanting to know what was on that table. In front of them was a smaller throne. It looked like a set piece from some cable television show he had watched before the world ended. Setting down in the throne, God smiled at them.

"I've waited a long time for someone to try and tame her. I'm actually curious to see if she'll submit or just kill you here and now."

"If you wanted to see her married so badly why didn't you marry her? Afraid of a girl?" Daryl quipped.

God frowned at him as Lu laughed.

"It's not his fault, Daryl. His little thing just doesn't work, that's all. Am I right, Richard?'

"Don't use my name." He ordered.

She just smiled and continued.

"I put you in power. You were just Richard to everyone else. Half the time, people didn't even remember that. To them you were just that weak, small guy."

"So, he has this God complex because he's impotent and small. In more ways than one, it sounds like." Daryl laughed.

"Yeah, you see he has a medical condition where his balls never dropped. It is an actual condition and I have heard of it before. Since they never dropped, they were removed. Technically, he's a eunuch."

"It doesn't matter what I am. You two must follow the rules of marriage."

"And what if we don't?" Lu asked staring at him.

"Then I'm going to order the death of almost all of your friends. Daryl first, then the entire group except for Beth, who is now spoken for and Judith who is to young. You will be placed into a red dress and put on a chain in the courtyard. I don't have to tell you that there are many men here who would love to get ahold of you. The most feared Angel of Death in the fort. Tell me, Lucifer, will you follow your namesake and betray me too?"

She was about to step forward and kill the little shit as an answer when a tall muscular man entered the room. Her eyes narrowed; she knew who he was. Richard laughed at her.

"Did you really think that I would allow myself to be alone with you? Now, you can either submit or die. Your choice and I will enjoy either decision."

"Who's he?" Daryl asked not having seen him around before.

"His name is Greggory. He has a fondness for other men and boys and Richard looks the other way on his rules as long as Greggory kills whoever Richard orders him to kill."

"I thought that was the job of the Angels of Death?" Daryl asked confused.

Lu shook her head and answered.

"We kill by law. He kills just because Richard's feelings got hurt. We're the face outside in the fort. He's here for private executions. He's also the only one who carries a gun in here and it has a silencer on it."

Greggory pulled the gun out from under his jacket as Daryl nodded. Turning to Richard he spoke.

"Send him away, I'll marry her. Here and now."

Richard nodded and waived his hand dismissively. Greggory left as he looked back at Daryl.

"I understand that you might not exactly be in the mood for this, many aren't. So, if you'll go over to the table, there are some pills that will help you with your abilities. Also, if you want a head start on training her there are some handcuffs, paddles and whips. By all means, feel free to use any of them that you want."

"I ain't gonna need them." He answered.

"Alright then, have fun."

Turning to Lu, Daryl just looked at her for a few seconds. He really didn't know where to start. This was one massively weird situation and one that he'd certainly never been in before, and he had been in some weird shit since this whole dead rising started. What's more, this was a situation that he had never even considered before. Sighing at their reluctance, Richard spoke.

"I've got an eternity, Stare at each other all you want to, it's not going to change anything. You're still not leaving here unless you're married or dead. So, I suggest you quit stalling and get busy."

Daryl swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and spoke.

"I've never wanted to be one of the ones forcing you into something like this."

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I think, this time, it's more of the other way around."

Richard rolled his eyes and interrupted once again.

"Alright, so you're both shy. Cute, but boring. Tell me, Daryl. What was your most common fantasy about her when you were growing up? Bottom, top, doggy style maybe even ass? It doesn't matter how you take her just as long as you do. Just start from your favorite."

Smiling at her, he answered.

"If I did that then we'd never leave here."

"Oh, really? Now I'm interested." He said leaning forward in anticipation.

Daryl shook his head and looked over at him.

"Nah, you'd just be bored. My most common fantasy was taking her away from everything and getting us a cabin in the woods. That way I could protect her, forever."

She smiled at him and he noticed that for the first time in their lives she blushed.

"Hell, I couldn't even protect myself. I knew it was just a fantasy. But you wanted the most common one."

"Bullshit. You're telling me that you two grew up together and you never even thought about nailing her?"

"Pretty much. I ain't gonna lie. She's given me a hard-on several times. When a pretty and sweet-smelling woman smiles at you and hugs you tight, you react. Or at least guys like me do. I don't know about you. I was a normal teenager, but I still never thought about acting on it. Simply wasn't right, it was Lu after all."

"Man, maybe I should put you into a blue dress. What a pansy." He snarled.

"It seems to me that I got a couple more things saying different than you do." Daryl responded.

With that statement the pure anger and hatred shown in Richard's eyes. Smirking at him he wondered what Richard was going to do. If he made him mad enough maybe he would take their word for it and let them leave. Truth was, he might talk tough, but he had never felt less like doing anything in his life. Now he wasn't even sure that he could get it up. He knew that he certainly wouldn't be able to please her and even worse he had no experience. None. That wasn't something that he wanted to admit to anyone, especially Lu. Sighing Richard spoke.

"Alright, I'm tired of playing games with you. You have ten minutes to figure out what goes where or I'm calling Greggory back in. As you know he's in the hallway listening in case you try to attack."

Sighing he looked over at her. It seemed that Richard was determined no matter what. She could see the lost and nervous look in his eyes and knew that he wouldn't be able to make the first move. To him they were still children playing in the woods. Sighing she took his hand as he faced her. Drawing signs in his palms he nodded. Pulling him close she whispered.

"Relax, just breath and close your eyes. Shut out everything around you. Don't worry about pleasing me or anything. In fact, the faster this is over with the less joy it brings him. Personally, I hope you don't go over ten seconds."

Letting out a quick and nervous laugh he looked at her.

"I don't want to upset or hurt you."

"You won't. Just this one time, really quick. That's all."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded. Closing his eyes, he felt her gently pushing him down towards the floor. Setting down he looked up to see her taking off her black dress that she still wore and lowering her underwear. Setting down beside him she reached down and began rubbing against the front of his jeans. Whispering into his ear she could feel him relaxing into her touch. Slowly unzipping his jeans, she reached inside and began stroking him while whispering into his ear keeping his mind off his surroundings and onto her. Soon he was awake and ready. Stroking him a little more she smiled. She wished that this was under better circumstances, he was certainly a healthy size and if he were any harder it'd be like screwing a brick. Damn, she really wanted to try this in a quiet stress-free area. She had known about the table when they entered since she had set up a couple for Richard in the past. When they had walked by, she had grabbed a small tube of lubricant from the table guessing that they would probably need it. Warming up the lube she stroked him, slicking his member for entrance. Soon they moved as she leaned back pulling him down on top of her. Slipping inside she could feel him moving within her. Under different circumstances she would probably be enjoying it. Forcing the pace faster she rushed him as soon it was over. She never would have figured him for a one, two count type of guy but he was today. They stood up straightening their clothes as Richard frowned.

"That's it? You two waited your whole lives to be together and you didn't even kiss her. You're as cold as she is. I believe you two are made for each other."

Standing up he left as an attendant came into the room. Taking them to another area there was a shower with running hot water there. Beside the shower was a long white night dress and clean underwear. Next to it was a shirt and jeans along with clean underwear as well.

"Go ahead, you first." Daryl said turning around to give her some privacy.

She smiled and spoke.

"It's a little too late to be shy, isn't it?"

"I'm not being shy; I'm just doing what's right." He answered.

"Thank you." She said.

Stepping into the shower she let the hot water sooth her tension. In truth, that was the first time she'd had sex since CPS took her away from home. Although, what they just did was more like teenage fumbling than anything else. Smiling at that thought she had to stifle a laugh. If things had been different and the world hadn't ended that might actually have been what their first time together would have been like anyway. Sighing she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her.

"Alright, your turn."

He nodded as she turned around as well giving him his own privacy. Undressing he got into the shower as well. When he had finished, he stepped out to see her already dressed. The white cotton gown flowing around her made her look like an angel alright. Dressing quickly, they left the room where their guide was waiting for them in the hallway. Leading them down the hall they were taken into a small bedroom.

"God wished for you to be comfortable for a while. This is your wedding night and people need more than cots in order to get to properly know each other."

Leaving the room, they heard the door lock. Turning to Daryl she spoke.

"See that mirror on the wall. It's a two-way mirror, just so you know."

He looked at it and nodded.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long time since I've slept in a real bed. Don't mind sharing a bed with me, do you?"

"Why not? We've shared a sleeping bag a couple of times." She answered.

Soon they were in bed and fast asleep. Daryl awoke the next morning with Lu in his arms. Shifting around she woke up as well and soon they were being escorted out of the building. Entering the clothing tent, the guy there looked at her and grinned darkly.

"Your husband's clothes are all washed up and clean." He said handing them to Daryl. "Don't forget, you have to keep them clean from now on. God doesn't approve of married men looking dirty and ill-kept." Handing her a blue dress he continued to grin. "It's wonderful to see how the mighty have fallen. The great Angel of Death; Lu, now reduced to a mere blue dress. I guess you're going to be a little bit nicer to us men now, aren't you?"

Walking up to him she got in his comfort zone and grinned a dark and malicious grin at him.

"Yeah, I'm no longer and Angel of Death, and you're right I've been demoted to a blue dress. But I can still challenge anyone who pisses me off. So, you wanna push that?"

They guy swallowed nervously and stepped back lowering his eyes. Looking at the blue dress she spoke.

"I need a jacket."

"It's not winter. You don't need a jacket." He answered.

"This dress doesn't have sleeves and I will not wear something that doesn't cover my arms. You know the rules, you can always add layers, you just can't take layers off beyond a certain point."

Getting her a jacket he handed it to her as she went behind the changing screen. Stepping out a few minutes later she was wearing the formless blue dress and a loose jacket. Leaving they headed back to their tent. Entering they looked around. Daryl could tell that they wanted to ask but everyone kept quiet about it. Putting her stuff down on an empty cot she sat on the edge and stared at the floor for a while. Maggie walked over to her and spoke.

"When?"

"Tonight. It's a new moon and supposed to be cloudy."

She nodded as the rest nodded as well. Maggie had been able to tell the others what Lu had whispered to her before they had been taken away last night. The problem had been keeping Mercedes out of it, but they had sent her on an errand with Carl. Rick looked around at the others and spoke.

"Let's get some rest. Since our group had a wedding last night, we've all been given today off. Except for Carl who's in school. Mercedes has gone off somewhere and we know where, so we'll just ignore her."

Everyone nodded and headed to their cots as Glen looked over at Daryl and spoke.

"Hey, you want us to move two of the cots together. Maybe let you two have a morning after continuation."

"Shut up." Daryl said laying back.

Glen just smiled as Daryl looked across the aisle. He noticed that of all the empty cots on the girls' side Lu had unknowingly chosen the one directly across from him and right beside Carol. All his life he couldn't ever get one girl to even look at him, now he had two and he had absolutely no idea how to handle this. He wasn't stupid or blind. He knew that Carol was interested in him. He just wasn't confident enough to know how to proceed. Now with Lu added into things he really wished that Merle was here. Maybe he could tell him what to do? Other than the obvious. Another problem was whether or not he and Lu were actually married or not. According to the laws of the fort, yes, they were. What would that mean once they left? He knew that Lu didn't create this law, it was that idiot Richard. Would Lu even consider them married? When he was young, he had always dreamed of marrying her. Now, he didn't know if she even wanted to still be near him or not. Especially after last night. He might be inexperienced but even he knew that had been a disappointment. Everyone rested as Carl eventually came back.

"Mercedes still not here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon." Lu said. "Sometimes reports just take a while. Especially when a former Angel gets placed into your tent."

"Why can't she come with us?" He asked.

They all looked at Carl, blinking at him.

"Why?" Lu asked.

"We talk a lot and she's nice."

Rick looked at him and spoke.

"Carl, she's nice because she's supposed to be. She's their spy."

"That's not exactly true." Lu said setting up.

They all looked at her as she spoke.

"Mercedes was chosen to be in this tent for two reasons. One, she looks safe. Like someone that can be trusted. Two, I knew Daryl and I brought your group in without permission. She was watching me as well. I taught Mercedes how to spy on people. What's more is that God knows that she's the closest thing to a friend that I have allowed myself to have here."

Daryl sat up and focused on her.

"She's your friend?"

"Yeah but remember I did warn you about her."

"So, if she's your friend then we can take her with us." Carl reasoned.

"It's not my call." Lu said laying back down.

Michonne turned to Daryl and spoke.

"I think now would be a good time for that spanking she needs."

Daryl laid back down and answered.

"Almost inclined to agree."

A short time later Mercedes returned to the tent. Smiling at her she crossed over and sat down beside her.

"Hello. They told me that you and Daryl got married last night. Your name's Lu, am I right?"

Setting up Lu looked at her wondering how to play this. Deciding that it wasn't time, Mercedes was guarded at the moment she smiled and answered.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Pleased to meet you again." Mercedes said holding out her hand.

Lu gave a false, beaming smile and shook it. Mercedes continued.

"I hope that we can be friends."

"Sure." Lu said.

The rest looked at each other a moment. She had told them that this was a set-up and now they were seeing the full extent of her spy network. Rick sighed, Michonne was right, Lu was very dangerous. However, Daryl would not go without her. In truth, if she was willing to work with them then she would also be a good addition to the group as well. As the day progressed and everyone stayed quiet and to themselves Mercedes began to realize that something was wrong. Normally after a marriage the tent was talking and happy, right now they were all resting, and it looked to her like they were waiting for something. Crossing back over to Lu she spoke.

"You know, I've never been married, but shouldn't you and Daryl be cuddling or doing something even more active?"

"Neither of us are the cuddling type and we were active enough last night. Right now, we just need to rest."

Mercedes looked at her, unable to hide the confusion on her face. Sighing Lu spoke.

"You know? Huh?"

"Know what?" She smiled weakly as she tried to cover up her growing belief that Lu had betrayed them.

Shaking her head Lu continued as they others watched carefully.

"These people know just who you are. They also know why you're here."

"How long have they known? Who told them?"

"They've known since the very beginning and I told them."

Mercedes looked around in a panic as she noticed the others had stood and were blocking the entrance.

"You betrayed us all? You even betrayed God."

Shrugging she smiled and answered.

"I'm just living up to my namesake."

Hearing a laugh from Daryl she turned to see that they were all circling her. Taking a deep breath to scream she suddenly felt a piece of cloth wrap around her mouth and tied tightly in the back.

"Now, listen to me." Lu whispered. "We're leaving here, tonight. All of us. If you want to go, then we'll take you. If not, I'll tie you up and leave you here. You did your job, I'm the one who betrayed you. Understand?"

She nodded as Lu looked over at Rick and smiled.

"Sorry, I just said that it wasn't my call and then I did it anyway. Old habits are sometimes hard to break."

Rick nodded.

"It's the right call. Your timing just needs a little work, that's all."

Nodding her head, she agreed. Soon night fell as the fort became quiet. Hershel and Carol headed to the medical tent to grab as much as they could while Beth and Maggie grabbed several more bags of food. The weapons tent was beside the clothing tent as Rick and Daryl grabbed their weapons plus a few more as Lu and T-Dog took a lot of clothing. Joining back up with Michonne and Carl who were guarding Mercedes they got ready to go. Heading over to her, Lu spoke.

"Decision time. Do you want to stay here or come with us?"

Taking off her gag Mercedes spoke.

"When he finds out that you betrayed him and escaped, he's going to kill me or even worse he'll put me in a red dress. I've never been with a man before. I can't handle the risk of being punished by being put in red, simply because I'm your friend. I can't stay behind."

Nodding she untied her, and they all headed towards the arena area. Loosening the boards even more they were soon running down the road. The Angels and hunters kept the area secure from walkers, but they still had to kill a couple. Reaching the garage, they put the stuff they had taken in the back and everyone crawled into the van. Crashing through the door they were moving swiftly down the road and away from the fort. Thirty miles away they pulled over to wait until morning. Once they could see then they would drive onward again. Dawn eventually came as everyone got out of the van to stretch their legs and use the bathroom. As they were loading up once again Daryl pulled Lu over to the side to talk to her.

"Listen, Lu. About our marriage." He began.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I won't hold you to that. As far as I'm concerned it was a one-night stand forced on us by a lunatic."

Daryl nodded and continued.

"We're still friends, though. Right?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Nodding his head, he headed back to the van. Looking at him, her smile faded. The truth was that ever since she was five years old, she wanted to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Even in a world gone to hell some things simply weren't meant to be. From the back-window Carol was watching her, watch Daryl. Looking to where he stood off to the side of the van, she noticed his eyes kept cutting back to her as well. She sat back and smiled. Everyone knew that she had a thing for Daryl, but he had always stayed by himself, never letting anyone inside. It would seem that the only one who even might reach him would be Lu. As long as he was happy, she would be as well. Maybe it wouldn't be with her but at least he would have someone. Everyone finally loaded up back into the van as they headed down the road once again. They had only gone a few more miles when Rick looked into his rearview mirror and spoke.

"Lu, do you know anyone from the fort who drives a black hearse?"

Looking behind then she answered.

"Oh, shit. That's Greggory and he's heading this way at full speed."

"Can we outrun them?" Daryl asked.

"No, he's got nitrous oxide under the hood."

"That's fine. We can stop. I owe him one." Daryl said. "Go ahead and pull over. Let's welcome him."

Pulling over to the side of the road they got out and took up defensive positions on each side of the road. To be certain he stopped Lu stood in the middle of the roadway, her bayonet tipped staff ready. Screeching to a stop Greggory stepped out. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out his gun. It was then that God stepped out on the other side of the car.

"Just the two of you?" Lu asked.

"Don't need any more just to kill you." Greggory said.

"Yeah, well it's not just her." Daryl said stepping into the road, his crossbow ready.

Greggory laughed at him.

"Do you really believe that little pointed stick of yours is going to work against my gun?"

"Why don't you pull the trigger and find out?"

Smiling at him he nodded and tightened his finger on the trigger. Suddenly a shot rang out over their heads. Greggory ducked behind the open car door as everyone else scattered. Looking around in a panic God tried to see where everyone had gone. Moving behind the cars and into the trees Greggory intended to try and sneak up on the group. A twig snapped under his feet as an arrow embedded itself into his right arm. Dropping the gun, he screamed as Daryl approached.

"Looks like I win this one." Daryl said.

"You're dead." Greggory shouted.

"Nah, not me."

Pulling the trigger on the crossbow he fired as it hit Greggory directly in the middle of the forehead. Returning to the others he noticed in the bushes that Lu was pointing a rifle at Richard.

"Walkers are gonna hear that shot. We've fired one off already."

"Then I suggest that we be someplace else when they arrive."

Sighting Richard she got ready to pull the trigger.

"He's weak, why kill him?" Rick asked.

"I wanna see if he's really immortal." She answered.

Pulling the trigger, the gun sounded through the trees. Richard fell, dead at their feet. Walking forward they looked at him.

"Guess not." Lu said. Turning to everyone she spoke. "Let's go back to the fort. I designed it to withstand walkers. With those two dead and me promoting you, Rick can take over."

Discussing it for a few minutes they agreed. The fort was safe and well stocked. Turning the van around they headed back to the fort. Once they arrived Lu showed them a path through the trees without traps. Soon they emerged into the clearing only to see black smoke rising from the fort. Lu saw an Angel of Death trying to escape and stopped her.

"What's going on?"

"He's back and he's killing everybody and taking all of our supplies."

"He, whose he?" Lu pressed.

"The Governor." She answered.

Letting her go Lu nodded and they turned around and headed back to the van.

"It would seem that the Governor never did trust God."

"Why?" Rick asked.

"God killed some of his men a while back."

"What? When?"

"Not long before you arrived. I didn't do it though and I certainly never agreed on the move. I knew that he had far too much fire power to risk angering him."

"You said that those two had problems before?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, the Governor thinks that Richard is an idiot and should be stopped. I have to agree. However, we didn't exactly get along either. Let's just say that you're not the first group to call me dangerous."

Rick nodded.

"Alright, we'll keep going. The fort's gone now and we're not strong enough to take over Woodbury."

They nodded and soon the van disappeared down the road once again. They needed to find a place to stop for a while, but now they were all together and heading into the setting sun.


End file.
